


The Price of Freedom

by Chickentwink



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor shadow is basically its own entity, BAMF Angel Dust, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, I'm Bad At Summaries, Like really slow, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stolas and Angel become gal pals, Valentino being a bastard, murder but he was asking for it, not exactly enemies but definitely not friends at first, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickentwink/pseuds/Chickentwink
Summary: Alastor isn't sure what's gotten into their resident drug-addicted pornstar, but something is different about the determined set of his shoulders and a vengeful glint in his eyes. Poking his nose into the business of other overlords and collecting information on Valentino, very curious indeed. Just where does he keep slipping off to each day returning with more money than any prostitute could make in a single day?Alastor is beginning to realize Angel Dust might not be the demon he'd assumed him to be. The pornstar is becoming quite the enigma. And has he always had a trio of strange imps following him around?But Alastor isn't one to miss out on what could prove to be some very promising entertainment.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 68
Kudos: 370
Collections: I Bet You Weren’t Expecting THIS (character to be so badass)





	1. Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So my first RadioDust fic and I had to make it a doozy! It's very plot centered but there will be plenty of radiodust content! It will just be very slow-burn so strap in! 
> 
> Warnings for Valentino being a douchebag and Vox for torture. I've been really hungry for more Angel dust being a bad bitch so I figured I'd make it happen! I'm still getting used to writing their unique personalities so forgive me for an OOC. 
> 
> Each chapter will flip from Angel and Alastor's perspectives, each chapter will be titled appropriately.

With a final horse scream, Angel toppled to the floor, pained tremors wracking his limp body. Flinching as Vox roughly tore his cords from the base of his skull. The TV demon carelessly kicking the prostitutes' prone form as he stepped over him. Angel could only moan softly in pain, his long limbs curling inwards cradling his still trembling body. Barely aware of the sound of the door opening behind him. 

“Sorry for the wait Angel Cakes,” Valentino’s smoky voice prickled unpleasantly over Angel’s still pain addled consciousness. Angel blinked blurrily up at the looming figure of his pimp. “Just took Vox a lot longer to find what we were looking for in that empty fucking brain of yours. Don’t know how you find anything in there babe.” The other demons voice dripping with cruel amusement. Digging the toe of his shoe into Angel’s sore ribs. His sharp smile twisting as the pornstar whimpered, trying to wiggle away uselessly. 

“Must be all that shit you’re always snorting, might wanna lay off the angel dust, sweetheart.” 

Valentino laughed sadistically, sidestepping his employee’s crumpled body, striding towards his desk with Vox following close behind. The overlord settling into his overly luxurious chair, carved from ebony wood with gold inlays and lined with crimson velvet, auspicious enough to be called a throne. 

Angel had always thought it looked less like a symbol of the overlord's power and more like he was overcompensating. Not that he ever dared share that with Valentino. 

The pimp steepled his fingers together, propping his feet atop his enormous desk. The TV demon standing to Valentino left, screen flickering as a cruel grin warped his face. The lights leaking through the enormous penthouse windows haloing the overlords in neon colors. 

“But Vox is the best at what he does,” Valentino smirked at his fellow overlord, the smirk growing wider as the other demon cackled in response. Angel tried to lift his head, weakly glaring at his boss, eyes still unfocused and vision blurring at the edges. Still fuzzy from Vox’s invasion of his mind. 

“Come on Angie, baby, don’t be that way. You forced my hand sweetheart, I couldn’t trust you to remember to tell me everything.” The pimp scolded, voice thick with false sweetness. “Just like I’m sure it slipped your mind to mention your whole little “going-clean” schtick.” His smile dropping suddenly, eyes steely. “I don’t appreciate learning about my employee's apparent plans to quit from those fucking pigs running the news.” 

Angel shuddering under the force of the overlord's anger, the air practically pulsating from the power exuding from the pimp. Forcing his aching body upright, legs still too weak to hold his weight. His lower set of arms wrapped protectively around his throbbing torso. Valentino’s enraged expression becoming pleased at the sight of Angel’s pained grimace. His face twisting into a pseudo-sweet smile. 

“But you’re ain’t gonna quit are you, Angel?” The pimp crooned. Legs falling from his desk as he leaned forward in his chair. Propping his elbows on the desktop and hooking his chin on his intertwined fingers. Glowing red eyes watching the prostitute expectantly, dark promises flickering behind the tinted lenses of heart-shaped glasses. Angel swallowed back the disgust curling in his throat. 

“No daddy.” He replied obediently. Eyes downcast and posture demure, the perfect picture of compliance. 

“Good, good, we wouldn’t want to have to punish you again now would we.” Angel shook his head vehemently, ignoring the splitting headache pounding behind his eyes. Valentino hummed in satisfaction as he leaned back into the plush velvet lining his chair. 

“Now,” The overlord purred, the tapping of his nails against the armrest of his chair deafening in the quiet room. “You wanna explain to me what all this ‘redemption’ bullshit is about?”

Angel didn’t reply. Refusing to look at the overlord. 

Valentino sighed, rising smoothly to his feet, sauntering over to Angel’s kneeling form. Angel gazed up at the other man, fighting to not flinch away from the hand that began petting his hair. “How ‘bout I make this easier,” 

The clawed hand that had been carding through his hair suddenly gripping a fistful of white locks. Angel winced as his head was yanked back, Valentino’s sharp teeth suddenly inches from his face. “What makes you think you’re even worthy of redemption?” The pimp growled, ignoring Angel uselessly clawing at the hand tangled in his hair.

“A stupid, worthless, whore like yourself, whose only redeeming quality is your cock-hungry holes.” 

Angel averted his eyes, unable to hold Valentino’s hateful gaze as verbal poison spilled from the pimps lips. A sudden sharp grip on his chin wrenched his face forward, Valentino’s claws digging harshly into the soft flesh of Angel’s cheeks. The overlord forcibly lifting Angel’s body upwards with his tight grip. The pornstar whimpering but knowing better than to retaliate. 

“You look me in the fucking eye when I’m talking to you!” Valentino snarled, eyes flashing before his expression relaxed, melting back into a saccharine sweet smile.

“You just can’t do anything right can you dollface?” A drop of blood sliding down Angel's cheek where Valentino’s claw pricked his cheek. “So fucking useless huh, that dumb royal bitch didn’t know what she was doing picking your pathetic ass to be a part of her stupid pet project.” 

The bitter taste of copper filling Angel’s mouth as he bit harshly into his lip to stop himself from spitting in the overlord's face. Surprised by the force of his own anger as Valentino mocked Charlie’s dream. Girl was as naive as they came but she genuinely wanted to see the best in everyone, she truly believed demons could be redeemed. She believed Angel could be redeemed. 

The overlord noticed the defiant spark in the pornstar's eyes, his grin growing sharper until he was baring his teeth more than he was smiling. 

“Oh this is rich,” The pimp laughed through his teeth, still gripping Angel Dust’s hair. Valentino smirked over his shoulder at Vox, shaking Angel roughly by his hair. “This little bitch actually believes in this redemption shit.” Vox’s snickering joined Valentino’s own cruel chuckling. 

“Let me make one thing clear, Angel.” Valentino’s voice dropped to a hiss, his face inches from Angel’s. Close enough that Angel could taste the other man’s alcohol tainted breath. “Even if redemption wasn’t a load of horseshit, you’d never have a chance in hell. You wanna know why angel cakes?” 

The overlord drew back to his full height, sneering down his nose at Angel. “Cuz your nothing. You ain’t worth nothing to nobody. Even your own family down here doesn’t want you. The only reason you’re not dead in a fucking ditch is because of me.” 

Angel winced as the nails pricking his cheeks dug deeper into the soft flesh. “Who do you belong to Angel cakes?” 

“You.” Angel’s voice was barely more than a whisper.

“That’s right, and I’ve got your contract to prove it.” Valentino releasing his intense grip on both Angel’s face and hair sending the pornstar toppling to the floor again. 

“Now get out, I’m sick of looking at your face.” The pimp spun on his heel, returning to his seat without a backward glance at the trembling demon struggling to stand. Angel tottered dangerously but managed to get his legs underneath himself, one arm still cradling his slowly mending ribs. Angel was half-way out the door hand hovering on the door handle when the sound of Valentino’s voice caused him to pause. “Oh, and Angel?” 

Angel Dust glanced warily over his shoulder. “Next time, you answer me when I call, got it, babe?” 

“Yes, boss.” 

The door closed with a click. 

Angel kept his head held high, marching to the elevator. The moment the doors slid closed behind him, Angel all but collapsed against them. Exhaling deeply, wincing as a sharp jab of pain from his protesting ribs, Angel groaned. Valentino had really put him through the wringer this time. Angel knew he’d be sore for weeks but the pimp always made sure he’d still be able to work. Never leaving an injury that couldn’t regenerate in a few hour's time. Didn’t want to damage the merchandise after all. 

Mutilation wasn’t Val’s style anyway, the sadistic roach preferred to aim for where the skin was thinnest. He always knew which bruises to dig his fingers into. Valentino was equally as fond of emotional abuse as he was of inflicting physical pain. The pimp overlord was able to ascertain someone's most emotionally vulnerable cracks and once he did, he’d ruthlessly pry those cracks open until whatever was left was practically unrecognizable. 

Angel moaned softly as the elevator jolted, his sore body complaining at the rough treatment. He silently willed it to descend faster, he was itching to get the hell out of there before he suffocated under the weight of Val's overwhelming presence. 

This wasn’t his first time getting on his boss’s bad side. He’d seen the back of Valentino's hand more than once. It was rare if he was without a bruise or two, either from his clients or his pimp. It was one of the unfortunate side effects of being covered entirely in velvety fur. A lot easier to hide bruises, which Val seemed to take as a challenge.

Angel could handle pain, he even enjoyed it in the right scenarios. Even as Valentino’s punishments grew more and more brutal. Angel could handle him. 

Vox was a different story. 

Vox was the kind of demon Angel hated the most, though Valentino was a close second. He even preferred Alastor and his creepy smile over the TV demon. Despite Angel’s previous unawareness about the radio demon, Vaggie’s very vivid and detailed story of other demons ventures painted a clear picture.

Alastor was direct, merciless and efficient. Alastor slaughtered demons but his bloodlust was simple and honest. The radio demon even seemed to have some weird moral code about who he killed. Despite his terrifying abilities and rumored cannibalism, he wasn’t a mindless killer. 

Unlike Vox and Valentino who enjoyed causing pain just for the sake of pain. Heedless of who they hurt as they made an overblown show of power through senseless and gratuitous killing.

Angel had always found Vox’s unique brand of torture was invasive, cowardly, and unrefined. The TV demon wielded the numerous cords connected to his body and at the slightest inclination could bury them deep in his victims' flesh. Vox’s powers granted him the ability to forcibly search someone's mind, which was painful in it itself. But he could also forcibly create a recurring nightmare of traumatic memories that played on a loop. 

Angel had one of Vox’ victims who’d been plugged in for over a week, reliving their darkest moments again and again. They’d been barely more than an empty husk of a demon, eyes empty and blank, completely unresponsive. It had scared Angel badly enough at the time he’d behaved for an entire year. 

This wasn’t even the first time Valentino had felt Angel’s disobedience merited Vox’s intervention, but it wasn’t usually as unbearable. Normally Angel was so strung out on whatever cocktail of drugs he was offered it was barely more than a, particularly bad nightmare. A bad dream that would be forgotten easily enough as soon as Angel Dust got his hands on more of his namesake. 

But this time Angel had been completely stone-cold sober. 

Each excruciating second had been in agonizing clarity. The feeling of Vox forcibly entering his mind had felt like his head was being split open from the inside and left his brain feeling like it’d been scraped raw with sandpaper. Painful memories lingering too close to the surface after being buried underneath the haze of drugs and sex for so long.

Angel shuddered, moments of his past life that he’d tried his best to forget flashing behind his eyelids. Shaking his head, trying to rid himself from the lingering horrors Vox dredged up from his own mind. He only succeeds in further agitating his throbbing headache. 

The elevator dinged and Angel stumbled backward as the doors slid open. Catching himself on the wall with a groan, Angel whined unhappily as he clambered back to his feet. Brushing off imaginary dust from his jacket and smoothing back his hair, only for it to bounce forward again. 

Beginning his trek down the hall, eyes brushing over familiar faces of other demons trapped underneath Valentino’s thumb. Some offered him sympathetic looks but otherwise didn’t approach. Angel couldn’t bring himself to be offended. After all, they all knew Valentino would only use it as an excuse to punish him again. 

Angel took in the tired faces of all the demons that passed him, everyone looking a little worse for wear since he’d been here last. It had been a few days since he was released from house arrest, or would it be hotel arrest Angel wonders, after his little territorial genocide stint with Cherri. Charlie (only after Vaggie’s very loud protest) had insisted there be some kind of punishment for his actions. If it could be called that, Angel would take a few days of lazing around with his pig over Valentino’s punishment anytime. 

Angel sure as hell didn’t believe in redemption or any of that “being a good person” bullshit Charlie was always trying to sell him. But looking at the haggard faces of the demons around him he felt a twinge of concern for them. They weren’t good people that was for damn sure but a lot of them weren’t exactly bad people either. 

Angel huffed, cursing Charlie for infecting him with her mushy feelings and empathy. He shuddered just thinking the word. This would be so much easier drugged out of his mind and completely unaware of anything besides his own high. 

Drawing closer to the rear exit of the studio Angel straightened his hunched posture, the ache in his ribs finally having subsided somewhat as the bones mended. It would ache like a bitch for a few days at least but nothing Angel wasn’t used too. He’d just have to avoid his left side when he was on the pole. 

He exited the studio quickly, striding down the alleyway, eager to get as far away from the building as possible. He wanted to get back to the hotel, where he at least had a room that wasn’t monitored 24/7 and he didn’t have to worry about anyone trying to sell Fat Nuggets for drug money while he was gone. 

He paused mid-step, eyes catching on a garishly colored image splashed across the alleyway wall. Angel glared up at, what was no doubt the work of one of Valentino’s, admittedly talented, goons. An enormous portrait of Valentino’s sleazy face splashed across the alley wall. It practically dwarfed him, nearly twice Angel’s height and wider than his arm span.

Standing there, glaring up at the pimps painted likeness. Skin tacky from the cold sweat drying on his skin, breathing slowly growing more ragged with each breath. Angel felt a powerful tidal wave of emotion well up inside him. All four of his hands curling tightly into fists, his claws digging painfully into his palms. 

A sudden familiar, grating voice boomed over the loudspeaker causing Angel to jump in surprise. Grimacing in disgust as one of Valentino’s many degrading “reminders” that played on an hourly loop echoed through the studio, leaking into the alleyway.

“Remember to serve your customers with a smile, a happy customer is a paying customer. Now go out and make daddy his money you worthless whores.”

Valentino’s voice wrapping tightly around Angel, slowly constricting around him, squeezing the air from his lungs. Just another reminder of who he belonged to. 

The thin thread of Angel’s temper finally snapped. 

A loud crack reverberated through the alley. Angel’s fist burying itself in the brick wall, directly in the center of Valentino’s smarmy painted smile. Long, jagged cracks spidering across the surface obscuring the image of Valentino’s grinning face entirely. 

Angel’s entire form trembled with rage, the fury burning inside him climbing higher and higher. A small flame of indignity that had spent centuries growing into a blazing inferno of hatred and savage determination. 

Angel wanted his freedom. The freedom that Valentino had stolen before Angel even knew what freedom was. He’d spent his whole lifetime being trapped under someone else's control, first his father’s, then his drug dealers, then his clients. Now that he was dead he’d only traded one pair of shackles for another.

As long as Valentino had power, Angel knew he’d never have more than a gilded cage. And Angel was fucking tired of cages. But the overlord wasn’t going to just give up his throne willingly. 

Angel tugged his fist free from the brick and mortar wall, unflinching despite his now bloodied and broken knuckles. They would heal quickly enough anyway. Angel wanted his freedom, but there was only one way to get it. It wasn’t going to be easy, and Angel knew he might die trying, but he’d already made up his mind. A sharp, determined grin spread across Angel Dust’s lips. 

He was going to kill Valentino.


	2. Alastor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And our first Alastor chapter! Like I mentioned in chapter 1 each chapter will switch between the two boys for bonus shenanigans! Fair warning for some gore in this chapter. I tried my best to make the writing itself a bit more formal, more suited to Alastor old-fashioned speech patterns.

Alastor hummed a jazzy tune as he strolled down the street, spinning his microphone jovially. The sound of his heels clicking on the asphalt alerting all creatures in the vicinity of his presence. His smile sharpening as both lower-level demons and imps alike scrambled out of his path. Inhaling deeply the radio demons eyes glowed for just a moment, his shadow shuddering in delight. He did so love the smell of fear first thing in the morning. 

Alastor’s humming petered off as his ears twitched, picking up the muffled sounds of a familiar voice. The radio demons eyes narrowed contemplatively, pausing for a moment before coming to a decision. Despite the Alastors inherent dislike for the owner of said voice, Alastor headed in the direction of sound anyways. Ignoring his shadows hiss of displeasure. 

The sound of Valentino’s voice-over tinny speakers slowly growing louder with each step. Alastor’s smile becoming strained. He was a bit too far to make out the words themselves but that was of little consequence. Alastor could easily imagine the unimaginative and cliche drivel the pimp broadcasted across his territory. 

Alastor would find it insulting that his preferred medium was being used in such a dismally tacky manner, but Valentino himself was barely worth the thought. As he drew closer to the heart of the other overlord's territory there was a substantial increase of scantily clad demons. Alastor’s smile widening, teeth sharpening, eyes glowing, the static around him increasing exponentially. The display deterring any of succubi and incubi from even thinking of approaching him. 

It was his sincere displeasure to even get near this district. Let alone to be heading towards Valentino’s studio, the pimp overlord’s unofficial center of operations. But Charlie had been quite adamant, practically begging him to go find their wayward arachnid guest. 

Angel Dust had been called away by Valentino a few days after Alastor’s arrival and incorporation as a patron of the hotel's. Despite Charlie’s insistence that Angel give up his work as a prostitute and pornstar, not very redemption worthy occupations, after all. Angel had countered that he couldn’t just disobey Valentino who held his contract. Even the princesses of hell had to concede that she couldn’t break a soul contract, thus off Angel went. 

And they hadn’t seen nor heard from him since. 

It had only taken three days of complete radio silence before Charlie had become desperate enough that she enlisted Alastor’s help in finding the effeminate fellow. While Alastor was perhaps not fond of the other demon, their introduction not having placed Angel Dust in Alastor's favor, he was a key character at the hotel and by extension in Alastor’s entertainment. 

So here Alastor was, searching the seedy underbelly of Valentino’s territory for the overly flirtatious drug addict. He’d had no luck among the numerous drug dens he’d searched, his first assumption having been that Angel had gone on a bender and was passed out in a gutter somewhere. But when those locations yielded no answers he was forced to direct his search to the porn studio.

A loud cracking sound nearby catching Alastors attention, one ear swiveling in the direction of the noise. His shadow perked with interest, waiting patiently for its cue. Alastor inclined his head, granting silent permission. Needing no further encouragement than this his shadow shot off into the darkness to investigate. Alastor following at a more sedate pace, his footsteps now completely silent. 

He turned down a dim alleyway, sticking close to the shadows as he strode along the dingy passageway. The instinctive connection between himself and his shadow guiding him through the many twists and turns of the backstreets. 

Alastor finally catching up to his shadow where it was awaiting him at the mouth of a larger, more open alleyway. The radio demon took a moment to observe the unfamiliar surroundings. The larger alley connecting the porn studio to the main street. Obscene flashing neon signs that covered the outside of the studio throwing a multicolored haze across the mostly deserted alleyway.

But more interestingly was the scene that greeted Alastor. There, in the filthy alleyway, stood the very demon Alastor had spent most of the morning searching for. Looking a little worse for wear but alive and well. And while he didn’t seem to be sporting any visible injuries, Alastor caught the minor inconsistencies in Angel’s carefully crafted body language. Angel had obviously not escaped unscathed. His slightly awkward stance, the uneven distribution of his weight as if he was avoiding putting any strain on one of his legs. The way he cradled two of his arms just a little too close to his body than could be excused as casual.

The radio demon was beginning to get a better picture of what had been the cause of Angel Dust's absence. And it wasn’t a particularly pleasant image. 

Alastor was pulled from his thoughts by the sounds of raspy laughter.

The gravelly sound originating from a large reptilian demon who was currently blocking Angel’s path, a large lascivious grin splitting his scaled face. Alastor remaining just out of sight, hidden among the shadows. Going unnoticed by the other two demons. 

“Come on baby, I’ll make it worth your while.” The reptilian demon promised, leaning further into Angel Dust’s personal space. Angel didn’t so much as flinch at the invasion of his personal bubble. Instead, he looked the lizard demon up and down critically, raising an unimpressed eyebrow, cocking a hip and crossing both sets of arms.

“I told you, pal, not. Fucking. Interested.” Each word punctuated by a sharp jab of Angel’s finger. The pornstar pushing past the other demon with ease despite the reptile's larger size. “I may be a slut but even I’ve got standards.” 

The reptilian demon's face twisted into a snarl. Clawed hand shooting out to grab one of Angel’s many arms wrenching the spider demon backward. Something dangerous flashed in Angel’s heterochromatic eyes. Alastor’s tilted his head in interest, not moving to intervene, opting to instead patiently watch the events unfold. 

“Listen, bitch, I was trying to be a gentleman but I ain’t taking no for an answer.” His grip tightening around the delicate bones of the arachnid's wrist, smirking when the Angel winced. “Besides a slut like you is always asking for it, so be a good little whore and--!”

The sentence ended in a sputtering cough as the reptilian demon found his air supply being rudely interrupted by a pink, gloved hand wrapping around his throat. Angel effortlessly lifting the larger demon into the air despite the lizard being nearly double Angel’s weight in pure muscle. 

Alastor’s pupils dilated, eyebrows lifting, smile widening minutely at the unexpected development.

“Wow I guess you are as stupid as ya look,” Angel constricted his grip on the reptilian demons throat marginally. “Cuz if you’re a gentleman than I must be the fucking queen of hell.” 

The lizard could only gurgle out another cough in response. Desperately clawing at the pornstar's hand in an attempt to free himself. 

“Listen, you bloated bag of bull testicles, I don’t got the patience right now to waste on a scaley scumbag who ain’t even worth being turned into a pair of knockoff boots.” Angel spat the words in rapid succession, the hand wrapped around lizard throat tightening further.

“So I’ll make ya a deal, you stop bothering every hot piece of ass you see, which saves you some cash and saves some poor slut from having to fake orgasm on your obviously tiny dick. And in exchange, I won’t be forced to ruin my favorite jacket with your blood.” The reptilian demon’s face was turning an interesting shade of maroon, whether from loss of air or anger was anyone's guess. 

“So how about you be a good little whore and run along.” Angel practically purred, a vindictive grin on his face. Angel loosened his grip on the other demons' neck, the lizard crumpling to the ground in a heap. The reptilian ruffian greedily gulping the air he’d been denied.

Angel brushed imaginary dust from his hands. Bending at the waist with his upper set of arms crossing under his generously fluffy chest, further accentuating its fullness. One of his lower hands propped on his hip, the other hand hooking a finger under the reptiles chin tipping it upwards to meet his eyes. The lizard demon glared hatefully at Angel's bemused face. 

“I’d say this has been fun, but then I’d be lyin’.” Angel slapped the other man’s face cheekily.

Angel straightened up, smoothing the creases from his skirt then adjusting his chest fluff with over-exaggerated flair. He flashed the reptilian demon a wink, blowing him a mocking kiss. 

“Ciao, babe.” Angel spun on his heel, waving mockingly over his shoulder as he sauntered away. 

Alastor watched closely as Angel took his leave. The spider seemingly uncaring of the threat he was turning his back on, leaving himself completely exposed.

The reptilian man growling deeply, slamming his fist against the ground. His entire scaled body shaking with the force of his rage. In the blink of an eye, if Alastor needed to blink that is, the lizard demon was on his feet, charging at Angel, fist raised and snarling.

“I’m gonna wipe that smile off your face you fuckin bitch!” 

The static around Alastor crackled to life. His shadow practically vibrating in anticipation, poised to pounce. As much as Alastor would enjoy watching the two demons scuffle, he couldn’t risk Angel getting seriously injured or possibly killed. While Alastor surely could play it off as someone else's fault, Charlie wouldn’t be pleased. And he couldn’t risk losing a good source of long-term entertainment

Just as the radio demon moved to stride out of the shadows a wet sounding crack caused him to pause mid-step. Alastor blinked in surprise, his shadow mirroring his astonishment. 

Angel had the muscular demon pinned to the brick wall of the alleyway, his upper set of hands caging the lizard demons hands against the mortar. The reptile was momentarily stunned, a dribble of blood running down his face from where his skull had split from the impact with the wall. 

“You just don’t know when to quit, huh bub? Angel sighed, his lower set of arms crossing petulantly. “I’ll be honest, today's been pretty shit and I’m ready for a nice long bubble bath and to cuddle my pig as I try to wipe this day from my painfully sober memories.”

Angel squeezed the reptilian demon's wrists harshly in emphasis. “So how about we just cut this whole bruised male ego shtick.” 

“Or how about I kick your face in!” The lizard hissed, leg lashing out and catching Angel in the ribs. 

Angel yowled as his freshly healed rib cage screamed in protest from the rough treatment. Despite the pain shooting through his body, Angel’s grip didn’t budge. Before the reptilian demon could attempt another kick Angel’s bottom set of clawed hands shot out sing into the soft flesh of the lizard's thighs, effectively pinning them in place.

The brutish demon cursed loudly struggling uselessly to escape. Trapped between a hard wall and a very displeased spider. 

Alastor retreated back into the darkness, admittedly impressed with Angel. Despite the pornstar's flippant and pampered attitude he truly was made of sterner stuff. Alastor mused that perhaps he’d underestimated the pornstar, he would be sure not to do so again in the future. 

The lizard demon struggled violently for a few more moments before going limp, the fight drained from him. Alastor could practically see the rusty cogs of the lizard demons brain slowly turning in the dense reptile's eyes. A bloodthirsty smile split his scaly face. His reptilian eyes roving the pornstar's body critically. 

“All out of hands Angel Cakes,” the lizard sneered, “ and all out of luck!” 

The lizard's entire body straining against his captor's grip, waiting for even a moment of weakness to break other demons hold. Craning his neck forward, jaws opening to reveal several rows of razor-sharp teeth, moving to snap down on Angel's entire head. 

The wet squelch of flesh caused Alastors ears to perk. A familiar sharp stab of hunger twisting in his gut. Alastor repressed the ravenous feeling easily, as he’d done numerous times before. 

Blood dripped from the reptilian demon's mouth, coating his many teeth. His head slowly drooping down, wide eyes staring at the two extra hands now embedded in his stomach. Angels third set of arms having sprouted from his torso and ramming their way straight into the lizard's guts. Angel flexed his fingers, burying them even further in the reptiles insides. The lizard coughing up another mouthful of blood.

“My name, “ Angel whispered venomously, his hands viciously twisting the other demons organs around, “is Angel Dust.” 

Angel crammed his arms deeper, lifting the lizard upward with the force of it, before pulling his hands free with a wet pop. Some of the demons innards spilling out of the gaping wound. Angel released his grip on the rest of the reptilian. The body toppling limply to the ground. Angel Dust’s third set of arms slipping back into his torso where he normally kept them hidden. 

Angel Dust cut a fine figure. His tall, slender form was almost delicate in appearance even covered in blood and visceral. Alastor couldn’t help but notice that Angel looked quite fetching bathed in crimson, hands still dripping with entrails. The specks of blood-flecked across his cheeks complementing the white of his fur. The smirk playing on his lips and cold fury burning in his eyes seemingly transforming his bimbo-esque persona in Alastor's eyes. 

Haloed in the neon lights, Angel nearly lived up to his namesake. Though it could be argued the effect was somewhat dampened by the blood and gore, except Alastor had seen real angels in action and the outcome was essentially the same. Alastor's eyes trailed over Angel's form, fascinated by the strength and power that had been hiding beneath all that velveteen fur. How sinewy muscles and delicate limbs that could so easily rend flesh in two. 

Perhaps he and Angel had more in common than he’d originally believed. 

Angel exhaled heavily, trying his best to wipe some of the blood from his hands onto the lizard's carcass. “Well, that’s one way to let off some steam. Not as fun as drugs or sex but, I’m nothing if not flexible.” 

Angel cackled as his own joke. Alastor’s eye twitched. Perhaps he'd spoken too soon. 

With one last fruitless attempt to shake the blood from his hands the pornstar shrugged. Crossing one set of arms behind his back, the other pair crossing behind his head. Angel spun on his heel, setting out in the opposite direction of the porn studio. 

Alastor was immensely relieved he wasn’t going to have to actually enter the filthy building. He would follow Angel, of course, to assure he returned safely to the hotel, couldn't risk losing part of his cast! Especially not now that he’d become so much more interesting. 

Without a backward glance Angel strut away, hips swaying and humming a tune. The same tune, Alastor realized, he himself had been humming earlier. Angels retreating form looking remarkably relaxed for someone who'd just brutally murdered another demon. 

Though Alastor supposed, he'd been asking for it really.

Angel hummed happily to himself, completely unaware of the figure watching from the shadows, glowing red eyes, his razor-sharp smile growing wider. Alastor's shadow purred softly in his ear. The radio demon gripped his microphone a little too tightly, the static around him growing thick with his excitement. It quieted quickly as the radio demons iron will power reigned in the unpredictable dark powers brewing within him. 

This was a very fascinating development indeed. Alastor would have to be sure to stay tuned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Hopefully, the next chapter will get some interaction between the boys but like I said this is a gonna be a long one so buckle up. 
> 
> Supportive comments help keep me going so, please spare this writer some love or I'll die

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I normally take constructive criticism but this fic is kind of a sensitive subject for me so please supportive comments would be appreciated or I'll die lmao! Chapter 2 is basically done so if you guys are enjoying this fic I will post it within the next couple days!


End file.
